


Good Boy, Better Bitch

by kurusu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gross, Impregnation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurusu/pseuds/kurusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from the madmax kinkmeme:<br/>So there is an idea; While there aren't many pregnant women in the world, because the only healthy ones belongs to Immortan Joe, and who would like to have a sick child in the desert, being heavy pregnant, especially with a healthy child, is considered to be a social prestige and very attractive. When War Boys develop a kink for getting impregnated/impregnating someone, nobody is really surprised.</p><p>+ I'd thought about Slit/Nux of Max/Nux, but I'm in for any male character which possible anon would find suitable.<br/>+ I'd prefer no actual mpreg.<br/>+++ Dirty talking about how good would Nux look with a belly swelling with someones child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy, Better Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever posted online. I've been reading smut for years however so I hope I didn't do too bad and it tickled your bits. I really just wanted to be dirty and gross but it got kinda soft towards the end (lmao)

Slit’s eyes raked over Nux’s figure. His legs long legs were spread wide, Slit holding them apart from under his knees. His thighs framed his cock beautifully. Slit was nearly hypnotized by the gentle up and down motion it made on Nux’s stomach with his breathing. He imagined it laying against and ample swell in Nux’s belly, shiny and wet, and his balls felt heavier. 

“Don’t know what you do to me do you?” Slit placed his hand on Nux’s stomach and splayed his fingers over the hard muscle there. It must have been his imagination when he felt the slow drag of his cock under the lowest part of Nux’s belly, but he still lost control of his hips to the sudden urge to drive deeper, thrust harder.

“I wish I could breed you.” Slit pressed his chest against Nux, his hand caressing Nux’s abdomen and his hips keeping their punishing pace. “I’d make you so heavy with pups that you could barely stand without me.” 

Slit felt Nux’s adam’s apple bob against his nose when he swallowed heavily, his panting breath fanning the top of Slit’s head. Nux nodded, dazed by Slit’s words.  
Languidly, he wrapped his arms around Slit’s back and slid his long legs around his hips, pressing his lower half closer to him. The tip of his cock poked insistently against Slit’s wrist leaving slicks of pre-cum, his body rocking with the hard thrusts.

His ass felt tighter, god almost too tight, it felt heavenly. Slit was so lost in the sensation, the blood pumping through him felt sweet like a drug. 

“You like that? You want me to make you fat like one of Immortan’s wives? He’d have to fight me for you.” Slit growled. 

“He’d want m-me?” Nux trembled. His head filled with a strange sort of high just thinking about it.

“Mmm,” Slit answered, pressing his nose against Nux’s neck to inhale deeply. “You’re a good boy.” He said roughly, his open mouth placing sloppy licks against the vein in Nux’s neck and the soft skin under his chin.

The praise made Nux’s cock twitch, his clammy hot breath was starting to make Slit’s head moist, so when he actually let out a moan it was like receiving cooling fresh air and a pleasant melody that made Slit’s ears perk and chills run down his back. 

“So good, fuck feel so good.” Slit moved his hand from Nux’s abdomen in order to pry one his legs from around his waist, stroking the soft skin of his inner thigh and stretching him a bit wider. “Spread these shiny legs for him wouldn’t you?” He bit at Nux’s neck, his breath ragged.

He had to look at him. Had to see if he looked as pretty as he felt. Slit had to straighten up to see blue eyes that teased him, but when he looked at Nux’s face his eyes were squeezed shut, his eyelashes wet, and his brow furrowed. The clay had been licked or bitten off his loose and parted lips leaving them plump and red.

“Hey.” Slit said roughly, his hips moving in deeper and more controlled, his legs spread, massaging his hips against Nux’s ass. His knees were sore on the hard rock of their sleeping area despite the pleasure shooting around his hips and down his thighs.

Nux pressed one heated cheek against the cool stone of the bunk. Deaf to Slit’s prompt to look at him, he heaved out a moan that felt like it came from deep inside where Slit’s cock rubbed and pushed at something that made him feel numb with pleasure.

His back arched, leaving his chest susceptible and his belly sensitive enough to feel a line of cum slide into his belly button. 

Whatever is happening, Nux decides, is something he really likes. 

Even if Slit couldn’t fill him with his pups, he could fill him with cum. Nux pictured it being enough to make his stomach swell and his mouth hung open like he could feel Slit’s cock fucking the back of his throat from below.

“That’s it pup” Slit moaned, his full body heating pleasantly just watching Nux open for him. He felt genuinely surprised by Nux’s reactions, but was too turned on to express anything but want. With both hands he squeezed Nux’s ass cheeks, before sliding one hand up to cup Nux’s nonexistent breast. 

Nux’s clay covered nipple stood erect. Probably pink as his tongue, Slit imagined.

Nux cracked opened his eyes when he felt Slit gently pinching his nipple, tugging and massaging it under his thumb.

“Slit-!“ Nux gasped, his body trembling. He desperately wanted to bury his hot face into the stone beneath him, it burned with excitement when he saw Slit gaze at his chest so intently.

“Even your tits are perfect.” Slit murmured, disbelief in his voice as he teased the newly revealed plush pink skin between his fingers.

Nux wanted to smile or laugh, because just for second in his lust fogged mind it was clear that _god_ Slit was an idiot, but when Slit swooped down to suck hard and lick at Nux’s nipple while he squeezed his chest Nux’s body convulsed, his hips bucking fitfully as ribbons of cum decorated his and Slit’s stomachs and his opening spasming and putting delicious pressure on Slit’s cock. 

In a flash Slit’s tongue was in his open mouth, silencing the surprised broken sound coming from Nux’s throat and stroking the pink tongue he admired so much earlier. Humping faster and faster, his breath shuddering with every exhale. 

“Nux-“ Slit hissed, his eyes shut tight and his lips caressing Nux’s. The rhythm of his thrust was becoming broken and uneven. 

Slit groaned low in his throat, his hips stuttering and his breath shuddering out of him. Nux’s heart clenches when he notices the warm moisture inside him, pleasure beating through him in after-shocks.

Slit’s body quivered as he relaxed, his full body weight slowly draping over Nux like a heavy blanket. He huffed, utterly sated, and ground himself into Nux a couple more times before wrapping his arms around Nux’s lower torso. 

Slit growled when Nux shoved at him because he was growing hot and uncomfortable, but rolled off of him anyway and pushed Nux onto his side so he could press himself against Nux’s back with his arms around his waist.

Nux smiled and bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh at Slit’s clearly possessive and clingy behavior, as if he truly was a woman he just impregnated.

Instead he squirmed and got comfortable, feeling exhaustion creep steadily through him as Slit gently caressed his abdomen.


End file.
